


Personal Jesus

by Skeletonfiesta



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Demonic Possession, Ill just add shit when I can let's just say it's kinky, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Improper Use of a Rosary, Improper use of Prayer, M/M, Multi, OT3, Priest Kink, Smut, and Im not religious so...blasphemy, idk man i haven't thought mosst of this through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonfiesta/pseuds/Skeletonfiesta
Summary: This is an AU in which Adam doesn't die, Caleb eventually remembers his possession, and all three of them become a very secret and kinky OT3. I have plans for this, but very little detail. I'm going to be as surprised about half of this happening as you all.





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K.M.Claude](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K.M.Claude).



> This is a fanfiction for K.M. Claude. I adore his work and art, and hope I can do it justice. Let's see how it goes.

All he saw was red. Thick, metallic blood flowed out his eyes, staining his beautifully pale face. His entire mouth tasted like gore and bile, running hot rivers down his cheeks and chest, soaking his cassock. Oh God. Oh _God_ , this was fucking _bad._ This was worse than he was expecting.

He gripped onto Daniel’s shoulders, straining just to speak to the other. The dark-eyed priest looked pitiful, like he was going to lose it any second. They were running out of time, and the other was refusing to leave without him. He was seeing red; not just from the blood spilling from his eyes, but the rage that filled his heart. Why does Daniel never fucking understand when to leave something alone? When to just let things go?

“So help me, Danny-boy…” he forced himself to look up, the other priest’s eyes wide with horror, “If my soul is wasted…” he coughed up some blood down his now crimson chin, “ ‘Cause you didn’t get him to a doctor... _I’ll climb out of Hell and come for you!_ ”

He shoved the startled man away, falling on his hands and knees as blood continued to spill from his body onto the wooden floors. “Now go, Daniel! Please!”

Daniel bit his lips, but reluctantly nodded, running over to the unconscious Caleb, picking him up like a child. He gave one more quick glance at Adam, who was grabbing his slender fingers around his throat, coughing up more gore. And with that, he was out the door.

Adam felt himself dying. His insides were liquefying, and he couldn’t breathe. He only had a limited time. He had a plan B for something like this. He couldn’t bring himself to leave Daniel. Not like this. Not on their terms. They had only just made up, and he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

He palmed at the Bible on the floor, ignoring the way it sizzled his flesh thanks to the demon inside him. His fingers left nasty red prints as he dug into the book desperately. He could cast the demon out. Or at least hide it deep down. Just to give him more time. More time to keep living. More time to better himself. More time to be with Daniel. He just needed to find where….

 

*****

Daniel felt like his whole world was falling apart. His feet tapped on the church’s tile floor as he left the confessional, tears burning the back of his eyes. He had successfully gotten Caleb to the hospital in time. Luckily, he had only minor damages. Easily fixable, the doctor had said. Caleb didn’t remember anything. Nothing. He wanted to say that was a blessing but...something in him wanted the other to remember, to come crawling back to Daniel. Caleb was too sweet, though. He didn’t deserve that burden to carry. God only knows what the hell was happening in his mind during the whole mess. Poor kid had it the worst, he was sure.

He called an ambulance for Adam, but hadn’t heard anything back from that. He was worried, and sick. There was so much blood: on the floor, on Adam’s clothes, coming out of every orifice. There was so much blood, and he couldn’t have done a single damn thing about it. Adam gave up his life for Caleb to live on. A young boy he didn’t even know.

“ _Fuck_!” Daniel cried, his fist slamming into a tree outside of the church building. The bark made light scrapes on his knuckles that made him hiss, and left soft trickles of blood. This time, the tears came, running hot down his face.

This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Everyone was guilty, and now Adam…. God, there’s no way Adam fucking survived that. He hated being so negative, but there was absolutely no way he could’ve lived through that. Adam made a deal; a deal he couldn’t break.

Daniel leaned up against the large oak, hands over his face as he began to cry softly. It didn’t take long before he slid down, squatting in the grass as he completely fell apart.

This was all his fault.

If he had just... _said_ something to Caleb- anything- maybe they could’ve dodged the whole debacle all together. If he wasn’t so depressed and closeted then maybe, just maybe, he could’ve at least tried to get Caleb to understand. He took a vow. A vow in which he ended up breaking anyway, in the most disgusting, depraved way possible.

He just wanted someone to hold him. For Adam to be okay. For Adam to wrap his skinny arms around him and tell him it’s all okay. That it wasn’t his fault. That everyone is safe.

He wanted Caleb to remember. To jump in his arms and maybe even cry, so he could pet him and tell him everything will be okay. That they can move on, even after the whole deal.

He just needed _someone_ in his arms.

“Why the long face, Danny-boy?” Came a smooth voice from above him. It took Daniel only a moment before he snapped his head up, gazing at the owner.

Standing in front of him with a smirk on his face, his hands in his pockets, and his clothes still soaked in blood was none other than Adam. If it wasn’t for his crimson cassocks, Daniel would’ve never guessed that Adam had been bleeding profusely on the floor not two hours ago.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly, opening back up his wet eyes to see that Adam was, indeed, standing in front of him. “A-Adam?”

“In the flesh,” he said, giving a dramatic bow towards the startled male.

It didn’t take but a second for Daniel to be up and his arms wrapped around the other. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. Adam...was alive? How? There was no way! Alas, he was so happy. Even after everything...he didn’t know how much he would actually miss Adam.

Adam frowned a bit, trying to lightly push the other away. “Hey, I’m still covered in blood-”

“Please hold me,” Daniel sobbed out, holding onto the other tighter. He didn’t care about the blood. He needed this.

Adam slowly wrapped his arms back around the other, feeling the red-head’s tears soak what little was dry of his clothes. He wasn’t expecting this. True, they made amends before the exorcism, but he didn’t think Daniel would act like this. Did he really miss him? Was he...worried?

Adam enjoyed the other’s company as he held on. Daniel was warm and oh so alive against his chest. God, he prayed the other wouldn’t let go ever again. “Hey, Danny-boy. I think you owe me a drink, hm?” He said, grinning as he looked down at the fluff of hair at his chest.

Daniel slowly looked up at him, puppy-eyes looking like he was going to start sobbing again at any moment. “Yeah,” he answered, smile forming back on his face, “yeah, I guess I do.”

*****

“How’re you feeling, Caleb?” The doctor asked, scribbling down on a clipboard.

The raven haired male wasn’t ever looking at the man in the white coat, but instead at the fluorescent lighting overhead. He had never been to a hospital before. Was the lighting always this harsh? And did it always smell like...this? Something about it made him queasy, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He knew he definitely wanted to leave as quickly as possible, and back out into the open world.

To see Father Daniel again.

“Really hot, sir,” Caleb answered, his eyes then glancing down at the IV stuck in his arm. He became even sicker, and horribly aware of the ever-present sting of the needle. He wanted to take it out.

“That’d be your fever. It’s going down quite a bit-”

“When can I leave?” He found himself asking, not meaning to cut him off, but getting anxious. He couldn’t remember _anything_. Literal weeks had passed, and he had not a single clue what happened.

Daniel said he was just sick, and that there was nothing to worry about. However, he had said that with puffy red eyes. Besides, how sick does someone have to be to get straight-up amnesia? It didn’t make sense. He was tired, scared, and nauseous. He just wanted to go home.

“It’ll be a couple days. We just want to make sure that you’re doing okay. Once your tests are back to normal, you can leave,” the doctor answered, fixing the large spectacles on his face.

This made Caleb sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Can I make a phone call?”

“Uh, yeah, you’re phone’s right here,” the doctor said, picking up his cell from the table over, handing it to him. “Would you like anything else?”

“Ice water, please,” he answered, turning it on to see he had a few texts from friends. It was a couple of “hey”s and “are you doing okay?”. What baffled him the most was two names he didn’t identify. A “Brandon” and an “Ethan”. He pulled up one of the texts, which only said: “Hey, you free this evening? ;)” It was from two days ago. He raised a brow and thought nothing of it before clicking on the text from Ethan. He had to cover his mouth to stifle a scream, the phone falling into his lap, screen up.

There, facing him head on, was a full frontal dick pic. Holy shit.

It took a minute to get over the shock before grabbing his phone in his shaky hand. He brought it back up to his face, swallowing dryly at it’s size. It was...honestly the biggest dick he’d ever seen.

Okay, the only dick he’d ever seen. Besides the occational curious peruse on a porno site that always just lead to him blushing and exiting out in the first minute or less.

He scrolled down to see a text after it which just said: “Aw, baby, you can’t just leave a guy hangin like this! ;( I keep thinkin about ya honey”. Sent four days ago. What the fuck?

He shook his head, moving on to his contacts. Scrolling through, he found a few more names he didn’t know: all male. He bit the inside of his cheek before finally finding his friend Lydia’s number, and clicking on it. He started chewing harder the longer the line rung. He was a nervous wreck, just wanting to see someone he knew.

Finally, the other line picked up.

“Yeah?” Lydia answered, sounding quite a bit annoyed.

Caleb physically flinched from her tone, frowning. What was that about? “Lydia?”

“Yeah. It’s my phone. Who else would answer?” She huffed, making Caleb bite back an audible sob. What was her problem?

“I...why are you talking to me like that?” He asked, watching his heart monitor go up. He hoped it wouldn’t alert a nurse. Especially since he was in for incredible amounts of stress as well.

“Are you going to apologize? And tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?” Lydia snapped, finally making the skin on the inside of his cheek break, blood trickling in his mouth.

“Wha-? I don’t understand. What did I do?” He asked, his voice starting to shake now. What the hell happened while he was out?

“You know what you did, Caleb. Cut the bullshit.”

“No I really don’t!” The boy finally sobbed out, now horrified that he had hurt his dear friend in some way. Something happened, and no one was telling him. He was away from home in a strange place, with his memory gone. “I don’t remember anything from the last few weeks, Lydia. I really can’t I-...I’m scared,” he finally admitted, full on in tears now. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry for whatever I did to hurt you I just can’t...I can’t remember, Lydia.”

The other side of the line was quiet as he tried to pull himself together, but couldn’t bear the fact that he probably hurt the one person who truly cared about him.

Finally, she spoke. “Holy shit. Those priests were telling the truth about you.”

“What truth? Lydia what’s going on?” Caleb asked desperately, trying to calm down, getting dizzy from the stress.

The was a soft sigh on the other side. “What did Father Daniel tell you?”

“That I was sick,” he answered, explaining his vague problem for what felt like the fiftieth time.

It was quiet again. The silence was fucking killing him. He was so tired.

“Would you like me to bring you anything?”

_The truth._ Caleb thought bitterly as he leaned back in his hospital bed again, frowning. He figured at this point, he wouldn’t get any answers. Everyone was blocking him out. “Could you bring me some of my books please? Any of them. And something tasty?”

Finally, he could feel Lydia warming back up to him, her tone changing to something sweeter. “Okay, buddy. I’ll visit you before I go to work.”

At this, Caleb finally smiled, though it was tired. “Okay. Thank you, Lydia.”

“No problem, Caleb. Buh-bye.”

“Bye,” he said back just as softly before hanging up.

He stared down miserably at his phone, eyeing both of the boys’ names he didn’t recognize. Was he desperate enough to text them? Perhaps figure out exactly what their link to him was? He pulled back up Ethan’s texts, his face going red again as his eyes met the picture in front of him. Jesus christ that cock was intimidating.

He instead decided to delete and block Ethan.

Instead, he reluctantly pulled up Brandon’s name, and shot him a quick text.

**Caleb: Hey**

There. Short, and to the point. He gave a tense sigh before going back to his contacts to delete more numbers that he didn’t know. He was petrified to see that some weren’t names, but descriptions. “Guy with the cock piercing” was first to go. The one that was just a bunch of eggplant and water drop emojis was a very close second.

Soon, he had cleaned out his entire phone of twelve numbers he didn’t know, and sat the phone on his lap, waiting for Brandon to respond. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
